


The Wizards Come To UNIT

by LizBee



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Gen, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNIT has a Time Turner.  Ancelyn has a theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizards Come To UNIT

"Don't touch it," said Captain Magambo. "We don't know what it does yet, but two of my officers were playing around with it, and they haven't been seen since."

"It's from my world," said Ancelyn, ignoring the captain's request. He held it out to his wife. "The science-mages of my dimension use it for time travel. They say it was a gift from Merlin."

"It's a Time Turner," said Bambera.

"Yes," said Ancelyn patiently.

"Like in Harry Potter."

"Yes."

"You're saying Harry Potter is real?"

"Not ... quite." Ancelyn looked uncomfortable. "I think the lady Rowling must have lived for a time near a rift, dreaming of my world. The story itself is fiction, but certain details are true."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I thought the children might ... misunderstand."

Bambera nodded. The last thing they needed was a call from school asking why Gwyn and Tris were searching for an inter-dimensional portal. Not after the incident with the broadsword at recess.

"It sounds like you know a fair bit about it," said Captain Magambo to Ancelyn, nodding at the Time Turner.

"We come from the same world."

"Good. Be a bloody riot if we had to conscript J. K. Rowling as an advisor. I'd be filling out forms for years."

"Shame," said Bambera. "She could have explained that business with the wands at the end." Magambo looked at her. "We read the books with the kids!"

"Of course, Brigadier-General."

 

 _end_


End file.
